


a rewrite of a disgusting julian2 x fman122 fic i wrote years ago

by skipthebellhop



Category: Animal Jam (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Breakup, Flirting, M/M, awful plot, but in my defense its a rewrite of an old fic i made, disgusting horrible terrible awful fucking fanfic, i absolutely dont condone shipping real people with fictional video game hackers, i feel shame for uploading it, i mean i guess? they werent even dating, this is the worst fic ive ever fucking written, you dont even know how much i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipthebellhop/pseuds/skipthebellhop
Summary: heres the link to the original > https://www.wattpad.com/287141488-julian2-x-fman-first-story-how-they-got-togethersorry to the suffering eyes who had to read this. original or new, this fic is awful and so is the subject matter





	a rewrite of a disgusting julian2 x fman122 fic i wrote years ago

**Author's Note:**

> im literally so fucking sorry you dont understand my level of guilt

God, why did he have to move to the township?   
A crowd of jammers, hungry for rares, autos, and whatever else a child craves from their idol.  
Julian tried to shuffle his way around, but the swarm got too great.  
He needed to head over to Lilac's home.  
To his relief, her den was locked.  
"Stress gettin' to you, Jules?" Lilac asked, pouring herself some tea from inside her den's kitchen.  
Julian sighed and put one paw against the bridge of his muzzle. "Uh huh."  
"We can always talk about it," Lilac suggested to him.   
Julian shrugged.  
"It just gets so annoying, the hordes of fans that worship me and beg for my stuff, you know?" Julian ranted.  
"I do."  
He kept going. "I just need someone to let my anger out on. Not in a violent way, but like, you know what I mean. I'm sure you understand."  
"Yeah," Lilac replied, looking out the window.  
"I was wondering, Lilac, now, I know this may be a wild request, but..."  
"Mmhm?"  
Julian grabbed Lilac's paw, putting her off her cloud gazing. Their eyes locked, and Lilac immediately knew what he was going to ask.  
"Do you want to go out with... um... with m-"  
Suddenly, Lilac's den unlocked. One jammer turned into another, and suddenly the den was full of children.  
Julian sighed. He was DONE.  
He needed a break in a more empty server.

/ *Honks my clown horn!* Time skip hour /

This was not an empty server.  
But it was an empty room, if that made things better.  
Julian always assumed that there was no longer such thing as the mythical "untitled room" that people always talked of. The dull purple void with bright flowers sprouting from where grass should've been.   
Here he was, though, in exactly where he thought wasn't real anymore.  
Out of the blue, or, the purple, he felt someone watching him from behind.  
Julian turned around only to see a fire-patterned wolf with an even more flaming grin.  
Was that...  
Fman?  
"What? You aren't happy to see me?" Fman asked, stepping closer.  
Julian shook his fur. "Of course not! I thought you were done being all weird and whatever."  
"Being all weird?" Fman repeated, chuckling under his breath. "You flatter me, Julian. Really. But we need to focus on the questions."  
"Go ahead," Julian said with a huff.   
"What's going on between you and Lilac, huh?"  
Julian wasn't sure if he was supposed to drop his jaw or go completely still. His paws shifted against the would-be grass, unsure on how to answer the sudden question.  
"I won't lie to you," Julian began.  
"Good."  
"I'm into her, definitely. I tried to tell her, I think she was into me too, but you just HAD to show up."  
Fman started to laugh, falling on his back like a stupid, firey red hyena. After he had his kicks, he comically wiped a tear from his eye and stood back up to face Julian.  
"Maybe I can change your stance." He purred, putting one paw against Julian's cheek.  
Julian tried to step back, but Fman dragged him inward.  
Before he knew it, his lips were against the ones of one of his worst enemies.  
After Fman pulled back, he reached into the void ground, pulling out a camera and snarkily shaking it in front of Julian's face.  
Julian couldn't even process what was going on, and in seconds he was back in his own den.  
He slumped against the carpet below him. After that, he needed a nap.  
Before sleeping, he decided to check on Lilac, since he disappeared on her.  
He typed her name into the search bar, hit enter, and...  
Lilac was no longer his buddy.  
Frantically searching for something to do in his mind, he looked for Wisteria on his buddy list. To his relief, she was still there, and he needed to get to her den fast.  
When he entered, though, Wisteria seemed furious. Melty mascara trailed down her face, and she carried her sword in her paws as he attempted to approach.  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" She howled.  
Julian stepped back, almost tripping against one of the tables in the den. "What did I do?"  
His eyes widened.  
The video.


End file.
